Hong Kong Dollar
The Hong Kong coinage, including $10, $5, $2, $1, 50 cents, 20 cents and 10 cents, is issued by Hong Kong Monetary Authority on behalf of the Government of Hong Kong. Until 1992 these coins were embossed with a profile of Queen Elizabeth II's effigy. From January 1993 to November 1994, a new series depicting the bauhinia flower was gradually issued, including a new denomination $10. Since the beginning of the coin replacement programme in 1993, over 585 million Queen's effigy coins have been withdrawn from circulation. However, the Queen's Head coins remain legal tender. The total value of coins in circulation in Hong Kong can be found in Monthly Statistical Bulletin and the Annual Report. Coins currently in circulation First issue of the Two dollar coin.Since the introduction of Octopus card in 1997, small value payments and purchases in Hong Kong are mostly done as Octopus transactions. As a result, usage of coins in Hong Kong has dropped significantly. The Hong Kong Government has not minted any new coins since 1998. The obverse of each newest coin bears the standard bauhinia, with the word “Hong Kong” in Chinese characters and English. The reverse features the denomination in Chinese characters and English with a large Arabic numeral in the centre and the year of issue below. Commemorative coins and coin sets Opening of the Lantau Link, May 1997 To mark the opening of the Lantau Link, the HKMA issued a philatelic numismatic cover in May 1997, the first of its kind in Hong Kong. The Lantau Link is the first road link between Lantau Island, where the new airport is located, and the rest of Hong Kong. Establishment of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region, July 1997 To commemorate the establishment of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region on 1 July 1997, the HKMA, on behalf of the Government, issued a HK$1,000 commemorative proof gold coin, a proof set and a brilliant uncirculated set of seven coins with the same denominations as the coins currently in circulation. On the obverse side of each of these seven coins is the standard Bauhinia design, with a special commemorative design and denomination on the reverse. Opening of the Hong Kong International Airport, July 1998 To mark the opening of the Hong Kong International Airport in July 1998, a $1,000 commemorative proof gold coin was issued. The gold coin features a design symbolising Hong Kong's ascent into the new century and bears the standard Bauhinia design on the obverse side. The Five Blessings Commemorative Coin Set, February 2002 To mark the fifth year of the establishment of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region, the HKMA, on behalf of the Government, issued a limited edition coin set that consists of five HK$50 silver coins with a gold-plated inner core, and a 9999 pure gold medallion. The five silver coins are individually engraved with a phrase and symbol of traditional blessing. Security features The $10 coin is made of two metals: a white nickel alloy outer ring and a brass inner core. The standard bauhinia on the obverse gives a sharp embossed image. The neat bonding between the outer and inner rings gives it another unique feature. The $10 coin has an alternate plain and milled edge. The $5 coin has a milled edge. A groove running within the milled edging contains raised English and Chinese characters, which read “Hong Kong Five Dollars”. The $1 and 50¢ coins have simple milled edges. The $2 and 20¢ coins have scalloped edges. The 10¢ coin has a plain edge. Under Hong Kong law (sections 98 – 102 of Cap. 200), anyone who makes or possesses or controls or passes any counterfeit note or coin commits an offence and is liable on conviction to imprisonment for up to 14 years. Please visit Category:Hong Kong Coins for a list of Hong Kong Coins. Category:Hong Kong Coins